In Traverse Town and Meet new Allies
This is how our three heroes have a look around in Traverse Town and meet new allies in Ryan's Quest. Dusk saw something above with Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: Friends. I think a star is going out. saw the Star goes out Sci-Ryan: Let's go, Everyone. They went off to find the Key Crash: Where's that key? Sci-Ryan: I don't know, but we have to find Leon. Crash saw Spike the Dog going to the alley Crash: Um... Guys, do you think that we should. Sci-Ryan: Oh! What do you know, Bandicoot? Crash: Oh, what do I know? Come on, Spike! He left and Spike saw Ryan sleep, he wake him up] Ryan: What a dream. He shake him Ryan: Okay. Okay! This isn't a dream! But where am I? Oh, boy.... Do you know where we are? Spike the Dog left Ryan: Hey! He went off and he's in Traverse Town Ryan: What ever that is. I am in another world! I hope Tino and Sunset are here. I've got to find them. He went to the store and he saw a man Cid: How can I... Oh, it's just a Child. Ryan: I'm not a Kid. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Cid: Whoa, Calm. And tell me why you're sad? Ryan: I'm not sure, well... Maybe, can you tell me where we are? Later Cid: This is Traverse Town, Ryan. Ryan: Oh. Am I in another world, Gramps? Cid: Don't call me Gramps! It's Cid! Not sure what you're talking about, but we know this isn't your world. Well, good luck find your friends. If you ever run into trouble, you come to us. We'll look out for you. He left and he saw a man lost his heart and then he saw Black Creature from his World Ryan: That's the Creature from my world! He ran off ???: Don't tell they come after you. Ryan: Who are you? ???: And they'll keep on coming after you. As long as you can continue to wield the Keyblade. But, why? Why would it choose a kid like you? Ryan: What do you mean? ???: Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade. Ryan: What?! There is no way you are getting your hands on that thing. It was Leon Leon: Alright, then have it your way. They are fighting and Ryan defeated him and he look exhausted Ryan: Now, you are going to... Going to... Oh Primus. Maybe I just rest for a bit. He look tired and he fell asleep ???: Aw, you're slipping Leon. It was Yuffie and she was with Tino and Sunset Tino: It's Ryan. Leon: I went easy on him. Looks like things just got worst alot worst. Meanwhile Sci-Ryan and the other are looking around in Traverse Town Crash: You think this place is spooky? It's like a ghost town in here. Sci-Ryan: Oh, whatever. I'm not scared. Then someone touch him and make him scared Sci-Ryan: YIKES!! ???: Excuse me, did the king send you? Matau T. Monkey: I think it was the Prime who send us. It was Aerith Meanwhile Cody wakes up and he's in an unknown world Cody: Where am I? RYAN! MEG! Then someone is watching him Meanwhile ???: Come on, sleepy head. Wake up! Ryan wake up and he saw Meg Meg: Are you okay? Ryan: Yeah. Meg: Those creatures that attack you are after the Keyblade. But its was your heart they really want, because you have the Keyblade. Ryan: I'm so happy you're alright, Meg. Meg: Meg? Who are you talking to? I'm the great ninja Yuffie. He rub his eye and he saw Yuffie Tino: Man, you really did on him, Leon. Yuffie: I think you overdone it, Squall. Leon: That's Leon. Ryan saw the Keyblade Ryan: The Keyblade. Sunset: Yuffie and Leon are going to find you from those Creatures. Yuffie: She's right. We have to get it away from you to shake off those creature, it turns out, that's how they tracking you and your friends. Ryan: Tino? How did you and Sunset get a Keyblade? Leon: They told us that they have it from your world. And it was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all the people are the chosen one He make the Keyblade goes to Ryan's Hand Leon: So beggars can't be choosen. Ryan: I have a question. What's going on? Meanwhile Aerith: Okay. You know there are many other worlds out there beside your world and this town, right? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Crash: But there supposed to be a secret. Aerith: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came everything changed. Back at the Green Room Ryan: Heartless. Tino: That's what they call them. Yuffie: The ones they attacked you, remember? Sunset: Those Without Hearts. Yuffie: The Darkness in People's Heart. That's what attracts them. Leon: And there's Darkness within every heart. Sunset: Ryan? Have you heard about a guy by the name of Ansem? Back in the Red Room Crash: Ansem? Bertram T. Monkey: What did this Ansem do? Aerith: He was studying to the Heartless. He recorded all of his finding in a very detailed report. Sci-Ryan: So can we see his report? Aerith: These Pages has scattered everywhere. Crash: Scattered? Aerith: To many worlds. Matau: Oh. Then maybe Optimus went to find them. Aerith: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. Crash: We've gotta find him quick! Sci-Ryan: Wait a second. We have to find the key. Aerith: That's right, The Keyblade. Back in the Green Room Ryan: So, this is a Key. Sunset: Yeah, that's what they called them. Leon: The Heartless have a great fear from the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what. Ryan: Whoa. Yuffie: The Keyblade chooses it's master. And it chose you. Leon: So, Tough luck. Ryan: How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room. (Gasp) He realised about his Room Ryan: Wait a Minute! What happend to my home, my world! Cody! Meg... Leon: You know what, I really don't care. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare for youself. Ryan: Prepare myself? Leon: To fight for your life. Are you ready? Ryan: Yes. Tino and Sunset can do the same. Leon: Alright. Come on, everyone. Let's go join Aerith. She should be there by with the other visitors. All: Leon! They saw the Heartless Leon: Yuffie, go! She ran off to the red door and she didn't notice that she slam Crash Aerith: Yuffie! Leon: Ryan, Let's go! They went outside and back in the red room, Crash has been flat as a paper Sci-Ryan: Crash? Are you ok? Back to Ryan Leon: Don't bother with these guys! Find the Leader! Tino and Sunset are coming with me, let's go! Tino and Sunset with Leon and Ryan went off to find The Leader of the Heartless, Sci-Ryan and the other are at the Balcony and they saw the Heartless Crash: Wow. Are those the Heartless guys? Sci-Ryan: Let's go get them, my friends! Then they fell off the Balcony and landed on Ryan All: A Key! Then Area has blocked them and Heartless appeared Sci-Ryan: What the? They are fighting them and then the Leader has appeared. They are fighting it and they defeat it Minutes later Ryan: So you were looking for me? Leon: They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade. Crash: So. Why don't you come with us? We can travel other worlds on our Train Ryan: I wonder if I could find my brother and Meg? Sci-Ryan: Of course. Sonata: You sure? Sci-Ryan: Who know? But we need him to help us find Optimus. Leon: Ryan. Go with them, especially if you want to find your friends and your brother. Ryan: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning and no sad face. OK? Crash: That's right. You have to be funny for this. Sci-Ryan: This time let's see your happy face. Ryan: Happy? He is going to smile but he use a funny face All: (Laugh) Crash: That's one funny face! Ryan: Alright. I'll go with you. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Matau T. Monkey. Evil Anna: Evil Anna. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan. Sonata: Sonata Dusk. Crash: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Matau's twin, Bertram. Aria Blaze: Aria Blaze. Adagio Dazzle: Adagio Dazzle. Ryan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Crash: Extreme magic of Friendship. Meanwhile Hades: That kid just took down the Heartless. Starscream: Who would have thought about it. Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child’s strength is not his own. Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough. Megatron: And the kid's friends are allies of Optimus Prime. Captain Hook: Swoggle me eyes, Megatron, they're all bilge rats by the looks of them. Megatron: I see. They are new Autobots if you ask me. Even Evil Ryan has Dark Energon in him. Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself. Captain Hook: Shut Up! Kaos: Silence!! The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquer the darkness or will the darkness swallow him. Either way, this stupid chap could be useful... . Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts